


Good to be Home

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's first night at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the "candles" square on my June Bingo card

Nate smiled to himself as he trailed a lazy hand up and down Kensi's spine, enjoying the sensation of her skin under his fingers, enjoying even more the way that Kensi responded to his touch, pressing her body ever closer to his. When his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, she actually arched against him, twisting in an almost catlike fashion and making a sound that resembled nothing so much as a purr. Lifting her head from the pillow of his chest, she granted him a sleepy smile, her skin glowing in the candlelight of the living room. 

"I'm glad you're home," she told him quietly, her fingers moving across his cheek. "I've missed you."

Nate chuckled. "Believe me," he told her, "I have missed you more." He looked around the room, taking in the home comforts, but his eyes didn't stray from Kensi for long. "You don't get this in Yemen."

Kensi arched both her back and an eyebrow, staring him down. "I should hope not," she told him and he chuckled again, this time with more humour. Her movement had slightly dislodged the couch throw, leaving more of the skin of her back exposed to his view and touch and he couldn't resist the temptation. Sliding his hand down her back, he moved the throw still further down, half his attention on the skin being exposed, the other half on the smile on her  face. 

"You have nothing to worry about," he promised her, meaning every word. 

"Apart from fire," she observed with a teasing glance at the candles burning brightly on every surface. "Where did you even get all these candles?"

It had taken several trips to several stores in the vicinity but he wasn't going to tell her that, not when the look on her face when she'd walked in and seen the room had made all the hard work worthwhile. "I wanted to surprise you," he told her instead and the smile that she gave him in return was even better than the one he'd just been thinking about. "It's been too long..."

Kensi cut his words short with a kiss, and he surmised from that that she agreed with the sentiment completely. "Welcome home, Nate," she said to him softly when she pulled away from him, and he pushed the throw from the couch to the ground, leaving her completely exposed. 

"It's good to be home," he said as he kissed her again. 

The candles continued to burn, forgotten for the time being. 


End file.
